Gotta Keep Quiet
by darkgirl3
Summary: Aiden has a hard time keeping quiet, but Danny and Ethan can't resist him while Danny's parents are home. They might know about Danny being with the twins, but they don't know about the twins' relationship. This is part of the series I got going called Loving Them Both.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Another in the Loving Them Both series.**

 **Title: Got to Keep Quiet**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny/Aiden, Danny's parents**

 **Summary: Aiden has a hard time keeping quiet, but Danny and Ethan can't resist him while Danny's parents are home. They might know about Danny being with the twins, but they don't know about the twins' relationship.**

Danny moved his hands over Ethan and Aiden's backs. They had their heads on his chest asleep after a three movie marathon. They had their date night which was the same as usual. The three of them in his room with food and movies. He loved the twins and wouldn't change anything about them or his life. It was like his life had really started when they came into it. He couldn't imagine what he'd be doing without them. He'd probably be getting by like he had usually done in the town.

His parents had been shocked at first when they had found out he was dating both brothers. They had been caught the week before. It had been his parents' night out, but his dad had to work over so his mom had been at home. He had come in the door with Ethan kissing him and Aiden trying to get his belt undone. He hadn't gotten the voicemail that his mom was home because he had been busy with his boyfriends. His phone had been somewhere in the floorboard of the car after being dropped. Ethan had been in the backseat that day with Aiden riding shotgun. He should have known to keep Aiden in the back, but he'd let Aiden in front. He had barely made it in the driveway and put the car in park before he'd cum down Aiden's throat. It was never a dull moment with his werewolf twins.

Aiden had about bolted out the door again when his mom had seen him, but he'd grabbed him. It was funny seeing an alpha werewolf run from his mom. His mom was sweet as could be and adored Ethan and technically Aiden since sometimes she had thought Aiden was Ethan. Aiden had been there a couple of times instead, but Aiden hadn't wanted her thinking he was horrible. Danny's mom had stood there for a minute before laughing. It wasn't what he'd expected but when he remembered it was what she did when she was nervous it sank in.

He'd just told her he was dating them both. She had told his dad later and they had ended up with a family dinner which included the twins. His parents were still having trouble telling them apart separately. His mom was a little better at it though and had stopped his dad from making them name tags. It had been really funny and Ethan had given them a few ways tell them apart.

Danny knew that Aiden was worried about what they thought. Ethan hadn't cared and Danny didn't either because he'd be leaving for college soon enough. He loved his parents but knew that they were happy as long as he was happy. He was defiantly happy with Ethan and Aiden on either side of him. The twins were going with him to college and they'd be out on their own. He had already been making sure that Aiden was going too after Aiden had complained at first. He had told him point blank he was or he wouldn't get any more sex from either of them.

He had held out until Aiden had signed up to take the PSAT's too. It had taken four days for Aiden to get the hint that it was do it or no more sex. He had given him a reward after he'd punished Aiden for taking so long. He'd made Aiden wait another whole week before he was aloud to have sex with them again. He had found out another way of punishing Aiden in that week when Ethan had blocked out their transference. Aiden hadn't felt anything he was doing to Ethan.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

Danny looked back at the TV that was playing the last few minutes of Ethan's pick of a movie. He hadn't laughed, but Aiden had about refused to watch it. Apparently sharks weren't something Aiden liked at all. Ethan had brought out all three Jaws movies and Aiden had growled out NO. It had been after the third orgasm that Aiden finally agreed. He had gotten off his self too watching as Ethan pleasured his brother until Aiden was moaning and practically howling each time. He had helped Ethan on the last one holding Aiden's legs up while he'd plowed into Aiden's ass until he'd had the younger twin cumming. Aiden had been in the middle for most of the movie after that and they'd kept pleasuring him through out the movie.

Ethan had explained about the Jaws movies after they started the first one. They had seen the movie and then gone to the beach the next day. It had been promised by Ethan when Aiden had been in a bad mood stomping his sand castle that he was going to feed him to the sharks. They had been five with a second dose of the terrible twos.

It had been cute picturing them as five year olds fighting at the beach. Although he preferred them being almost eighteen now and in his bed. Aiden had told him how he had gotten revenge on Ethan at the same age. He lured sea gulls in by leaving bread out telling Ethan they were going take him away. Ethan had woken up with birds on him when he'd napped at the beach the next day. They'd both gotten in trouble and when got home had two weeks with no desert. He knew how much his boys loved desert so he knew it had been a fitting punishment.

Danny closed his eyes getting tired from the lack of sleep he'd had in the last few days. It was almost three and they had gotten home after ten and been up til six the morning before. He had already told his parents they were sleeping in. He'd turned all their phones off before putting them on the chargers too. He wanted to relax with them for date night. He was also thinking of a real date night out not just at home. He wanted to do something fun with his boyfriends. He was thinking somewhere that they would all love not just here in their hometown.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

Aiden woke up first the next morning at almost eleven. He flipped off the TV before going to the bathroom. Once he was done he debated on going down stairs. He could tell Danny's parents were home hearing the two extra heart beats. One in the kitchen the other in the living room and he was nervous. He hadn't been alone with them before because either Ethan or Danny had been with him. He could tell that Danny's parents liked him, but he was nervous. If they found out more about them he was terrified of being abandoned. He knew that Ethan and Danny wouldn't do it, but he didn't want Danny to lose his parents because of him.

"You're chicken," Ethan said making Aiden jump because he hadn't heard Ethan come out of the room. "Come back to the room it's lonely without you with us," he wrapped his arms around Aiden giving him a hug sensing his brother's discomfort. He felt Aiden hug him back and the tension was leaving his brother. "We can go later with Danny if it makes you feel better," he knew Aiden wanted to feel wanted by Danny's parents just like he had been.

Aiden pulled back from the hug smiling at Ethan before he pulled his brother close kissing Ethan. He knew that Danny's parents wouldn't understand this part of what they had going. It was why he was always scared when he was alone. He didn't want them to find out and banish them from being with Danny. He couldn't take it if he lost Danny because he loved his brother too. Aiden let out moan as Ethan moved his hand over his back up and down his spine. He hadn't bothered putting his shirt back on when he'd gone to the bathroom. It felt wonderful with Ethan's hand on his bare skin.

"Got to be quiet, little brother," Ethan said before he dropped down on his knees sliding Aiden's sleeping pants down.

He took Aiden into his mouth sucking the head of the hardened member. After a moment he took Aiden all the way down deep throating him. Ethan didn't bother pulling up for a good minute or two continuing to swallow so he didn't choke. Once he pulled back up he ran his tongue over the slit of Aiden's cock over and over. He kept repeating the process before sliding a finger into his mouth along side Aiden's cock head. He slid it up before pushing Aiden's legs as far as he could get them apart with his pants at his ankles.

Aiden's head fell back against the wall moaning for the second time trying to keep his self quiet. He had a hard time with it between the three of them. He groaned as Ethan's finger slid into his hole. Ethan kept taking Aiden down to the root sucking and licking before swallowing. The entire time he kept thrusting his fingers into Aiden's passage. He added two then three fingers until he had Aiden open. Aiden didn't need that much opening since he was still nice and stretched from the night before. Aiden sometimes stalled his healing if he knew he was going be having sex again soon. Ethan let out a moan with Aiden's cock still in his mouth at the thought. He did the same thing and sometimes he just would bend over for Aiden or Danny to take him. Aiden would do the same and lately Danny had been too. Their sex life was better than anything he had in the past.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

"Fuck," Aiden growled out when Ethan hit against his prostate for the fifth time. "Going cum, got to stop, can't here you know I can't stop from howling," he pleaded with Ethan to stop. Ethan wasn't listening though and Aiden thrust into his brother's mouth biting down on his fist as he came. He made a strangled sound as Ethan drank him down until there was nothing coming from his cock. "I'm going kick your ass," he said panting as Ethan pulled his fingers free of his ass.

"Oh we're not done yet," Ethan said before getting Aiden out of his pants ignoring his brother's shocked look. "I'm fucking you here, god need in your ass," Ethan growled out before standing up and turning Aiden around so he was facing the wall. "Going be fast and rough," he warned using the pre-cum leaking from his own cock for lube smearing more over his cock and adding some to Aiden's ass.

"Ethan, they could come up here," Aiden felt slightly panicked, but he trusted Ethan not to get them caught.

"They won't if you stay quiet," Ethan said taking hold of his brother's hips taking any pain he might feel as he thrusted in not stopping until he was balls deep in Aiden. "God you're so tight should be a crime how good this feels," he moaned nuzzling against Aiden's neck nipping at his favorite spot. "You ready?" he asked slowly pulling back.

Aiden moaned biting into his fist nodding his head preparing his self for what was coming. He loved having Ethan plow his ass almost dry. He used his other hand to push Ethan's hand away from taking the pain. He wanted feel it hours later knowing Ethan had fucked him good and hard. "Don't be gentle," he got out before biting down again.

Ethan smiled before surging forward at his full force he was giving Aiden what he asked for. He gripped Aiden making sure he didn't hit against the wall changing angles with every third thrust. He let out a growl when Aiden clenched around his cock on every other thrust in. He could feel his orgasm starting, but he told Aiden not to cum. He wanted Aiden to wait until they were back in the room. "Danny's watching us, Aid. You smell that, he's turned on watching you be rammed by me. He'll never be tired of watching us take each other." Ethan said in a low voice causing Aiden to moan turning his head to look at Danny.

Danny smiled leaning against his door frame pure lust coming from him knowing that the twins could smell it on him. Arousal and desire was there too along with love which didn't surprise either twin. Danny stayed were he was letting Ethan have his fun with Aiden. He could tell it was hard for Aiden stay quiet right now. He loved howling the most when he was cumming and the strangled sounds that the younger twin was making told him Aiden was close. Ethan had told him not to cum, but he wasn't sure if Aiden would hold off.

Ethan snapped his hips twice more and he came barely stopping his own howl, but he did. Danny smiled watching as Ethan bit into Aiden's neck to stop his howl. Ethan didn't stop thrusting nailing Aiden's prostate, until he emptied into Aiden. He pulled free turning Aiden around kissing him once he pulled his fist free. He thrusted his tongue into his brother's mouth like he would his cock. The lingering traces of cum from few minutes before still there in his mouth. Aiden could taste his blood too whimpering clinging to Ethan as they devoured each other's mouth.

Aiden moaned pulling back from Ethan needing air looking at Ethan then over to Danny. "Can we please go back to his room and fuck. I can't stay quiet much longer and I want you both," he wasn't above begging for what he wanted. He had done it before, but only with the two he loved. He'd never beg anyone else for anything, well maybe he would if it was a blueberry slushy. He would kill for one of those, not literally, but he would.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Next chapter has all three enjoying each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: Another in the Loving Them Both series.**

 **Title: Got to Keep Quiet**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny/Aiden, Danny's parents**

 **CN: Ethan and Danny play tag team and Aiden tries his best to keep quiet.**

 **Summary: Aiden has a hard time keeping quiet, but Danny and Ethan can't resist him while Danny's parents are home. They might know about Danny being with the twins, but they don't know about the twins' relationship.**

Ethan smiled before leading Aiden back to the bedroom grabbing the pants off the floor. He let Danny take Aiden in his arms giving his brother a hug. Aiden's tension was gone, but Danny still wrapped him in a hug. It lasted a few moments before Danny pulled back kissing Aiden. He didn't stop until they were both breathless. Ethan shut the door before he was pulled forward being kissed by Danny as well.

"My parents wouldn't have bitten you if you had gone down stairs, Aiden," Danny said once he spoke again. "I love biting though," he added doing just that to Aiden's neck not letting up until he made a bruise from sucking on the same spot. It was almost a twin to the one that Ethan had made with his fangs, but Danny used his teeth. "How about I blow and fuck you too then we can go down and eat?" he asked moving his hand over Aiden's sides.

"I got a better idea," Ethan said with a wolf eating grin. "Danny blows you while I fuck you again," Ethan said slapping Aiden's ass causing his brother to moan. "Last night was the first time in three days since I was in you besides now and I haven't had my fill yet. Might just have you take us both before we go down for lunch," he realized something as he slid his finger back into Aiden's cum soaked ass. "I've had you both, Danny's had us both, but you little brother haven't gotten filled by both of us yet," he kept moving his fingers curling them against Aiden's prostate.

"No fucking way," Aiden shook his head, "I can't be that fucking quiet," he wanted them both, but Danny's parents were home.

Danny and Ethan weren't listening though because Danny started kissing him again while slipping one of his fingers in along side Ethan's in his ass. Aiden moaned pushing back into them and leaning into Danny. He was doomed because he always gave into them. Ethan's fingers were going at full speed, but Danny's were moving slow. He was trying to appease the ache burning in his stomach with want and need for another orgasm.

"I love the way you think, Ethan," Danny said pulling apart going to the bed lying on his back. "Aiden you're going straddle my face on your hands and knees. Ethan's going fuck you into my mouth," he explained how it was going to go with a smile on his face. "You aren't going to howl or roar because you're going to be quiet as a mouse not werewolf deafening. I love when you're loud, but can't scare my parents right now," Danny added. "Ethan the new lubes in the closet we used the last of other last night,"

Ethan found the lube before going back out with something extra he'd found in the bag of lube. "Um you got plans for this with us?" he asked holding up a strap with a soft ball gag.

"No, was for me, but I don't have a problem right now," Danny said before taking Aiden into his mouth. He smacked Aiden's ass when Aiden let out a moan that was way too loud for his liking.

"You do that again and I'll use this," Ethan said looking at Aiden before dropping the gag on the bed. "Can't have you howling and you do have problems being quiet. I love you howling when we're fucking you though. So fucking good hearing how out of control you are while you're being fucked," he moaned running his hand down Aiden's back before pushing him forward so Aiden was holding his self up with his hands. "Damn your ass looks good with my cum leaking out of it," Ethan said spreading Aiden's cheeks wider licking his tongue over the crack. "Not a mark where Danny spanked you before the movies either. God you came so hard with just his hand on your ass. Nothing else touching you, was so hot I came all over your face and we both cleaned you up," Ethan reminded Aiden thrusting his tongue into Aiden sucking and licking at the cum.

"Ethan," Aiden whined and whimpered looking back at his twin the best he could. He wanted Ethan back inside of him, "Fuck me again already," he flashed his eyes but got another slap to his ass instead of what he really wanted.

He hadn't even known he could get off on being spanked until Danny and Ethan had started doing it to him. He'd purposely done something to get his self spanked once. He loved the fucking paddle with the holes that Danny had too. He'd been sobbing almost in pleasure because he'd been denied the ability to cum. He hadn't given a damn about the slight pain. Ethan had fucked him when he'd finally gotten there. Danny had taken his turn afterwards until he'd fallen into a mind blowing orgasm that made him pass out.

"Patients, I have to inspect first," Ethan grinned before licking along Aiden's opening with the flat of his tongue. Aiden moaned trying to thrust into Danny's mouth or back into Ethan, but he couldn't. They both had a hold on him with tight grips.

Danny sucked Aiden's cock head before taking him back down humming the whole time. Aiden bit down on his inner jaw hard drawing blood. He wanted to shout so badly, but he couldn't give in. "Fuck, I can't please need you..." Aiden started, but Danny slapped his ass this time cutting him off.

Danny pulled free of Aiden's cock looking at Ethan. "He says anything again gag him. I don't think he wants my parents coming in," Danny smirked before taking Aiden back down.

"Please fucking tell me you locked the door?" Aiden asked, but the laugh from Ethan and Danny told him it wasn't locked. "I am going to get both of you for this," Aiden growled out lost in pleasure from his boyfriends.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

Aiden thrust back onto Ethan's fingers as he guided two against his hole minutes later. He impaled his self moaning at the pleasure trying not to shout again. Ethan scissored Aiden knowing he was going need to be opened more for Danny and him both to get inside. Danny was deep throating while Ethan continued thrusting his fingers in an out of his brother. They kept going until Aiden was on the edge of cumming. Aiden was starting to loose the battle of being quiet. He hadn't gotten too loud yet, but they were both keeping a close ear on how loud Aiden was.

Danny moved his hand holding at the base of Aiden's cock so he didn't cum. Ethan pulled the three fingers he'd had in Aiden's ass free. He picked up the bottle of lube smearing more over his cock. He wanted to be nice an slick even if he'd already opened Aiden in the hall by fucking him. "Going fuck you again now. Same rules apply you have to stay quiet and no shouting my name," Ethan said nipping at Aiden's neck. "They might not be so understanding like Danny is," he guided his cock to Aiden's hole before giving sharp thrust sliding all the way in.

Aiden fell against the bed biting into the comforter to stop the howl that he about let out. Ethan filling him at the same moment Danny licked the tip of his tongue over his slit. He couldn't hold back cumming when Danny let go of his cock. He was glad of the way Danny was laying or he would have hit his head on the head board. Thankfully Danny had moved down to the middle of the bed for what they were doing.

Ethan gave Aiden a moment laughing at Aiden's way of stopping his howl. Ethan pulled back til he was almost out before surging back in. He set a pace that was just under his full speed this time not wanting to choke Danny if Aiden went too far into his mouth. They hadn't hurt Danny before, but Aiden was trying to keep his self from howling. He knew that Aiden couldn't keep his mind on two things at once so he was helping him.

Danny swallowed everything that Aiden was giving him before letting his cock slip free from his mouth. Ethan lifted Aiden up freeing Danny from under his brother before pulling Aiden up to his knees. Danny got on his knees kissing Aiden to keep him quiet while Ethan continued fucking him. The pace had picked up now with Danny not sucking Aiden off. It was just as fast as Ethan had taken him in the hall.

"You're doing so good, Aid," Danny said kissing his neck. "You have room for my cock too? I know your ass is tighter hasn't gotten two cocks before," he sucked right below Aiden's ear getting a moan that was louder than the last. "No louder, Aiden. I love how dirty your mouth can get, but when my parents are home you can't," he went back to kissing Aiden swallowing the shout when Ethan slammed into Aiden's prostate again.

Aiden wrapped his arms around Danny kissing him back. He let Ethan and Danny control him knowing they wouldn't let him slip up. Ethan's constant jack hammering into his ass was making him hard again. Danny pulled back from the kiss telling Aiden how hot he looked being fucked. He described the way it looked with Ethan's cock claiming Aiden's ass with everything he had. Danny smiled moving his hand over Aiden's ass before spreading his cheeks apart. Aiden gasped feeling the stretch before Danny pinched both of his cheeks hard. Danny bit down on Aiden's nipples one at a time drawing more sounds from the younger twin.

Ethan growled softly hearing the sounds Aiden made was making him even harder if it was possible. Ethan took hold of Aiden's cock jerking his hand up and down his brother's leaking shaft. Aiden's pre-cum and cum from before were mixing making him slick with the saliva from Danny's mouth that was still there. Danny watched as Aiden jerked in Ethan's hand thrusting into his twin's hand wanting more. Danny bit down on Aiden's nipple causing him to almost shout, but Ethan used their bond to will Aiden to stay quiet in that moment. Aiden felt the howl die on his lips feeling Ethan keeping him from letting it out. Ethan picked up the pace he was using even more claiming Aiden's ass with his cum yet again.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

It took almost fifteen minutes before they could move after Aiden came right behind Ethan. Ethan pulled free almost after Danny lay down again. He lined Danny up so he was pressing against Aiden's hole with the head of his own cock at the entrance. Danny and Ethan helped Aiden sink on their leaking cocks until he was all the way down. He had his eyes closed so tight that when he opened them he saw spots.

Ethan leaned over Aiden's back again. "You okay?" he asked taking Aiden's pain knowing it hurt a little having his ass full with two large cocks. Danny hadn't used the giant dildo on Aiden yet so it was the first time he'd been this stuffed. "So tight and full, saved this for our dicks not a damn dildo," he moaned as Aiden clenched down on both of them best he could.

Aiden nodded not daring to let his bottom lip go. Once he adjusted he opened his eyes nodding again letting Danny and Ethan know he was fine then. Ethan pulled back then thrust forward first. Danny did it next then they moved at the same time. They kept the same pace going slow causing Aiden to moan every time they struck against his prostate.

Danny moved one hand over Aiden's side while Ethan took hold of his cock slowly jacking Aiden off. They didn't say anything trying to keep their own selves from making any loud sounds. They were better at keeping quiet than Aiden was, but right now it was hard. Aiden's ass was like a glove on a good day, but right now, it was like a sweater that had been shrunk around them. Danny let his other hand over Ethan's moving over Aiden. The rhythm was slowly building to three orgasms. They had already gone fast twice; this was about a slow build now. They wanted it to last and to make Aiden feel just as good as they did now.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

Ethan clamped his hand over Aiden's mouth when Danny's mom knocked at the door. He had barely heard her coming at the same moment Aiden reached his orgasm. They had been slowly rocking and thrusting into Aiden. Ethan lost track of time at how long they had been moving, but it must have been longer than he thought. Aiden bit down, his fangs sinking into Ethan's palm to stop his howl. Ethan smiled down at Danny who was holding Aiden still while they both kept thrusting the rhythm erotic and rough now that they were cumming in Aiden together as well.

"Are you three up yet?" Sabrina Mahealani asked from the other side of the door. She had gotten worried when she hadn't heard a sound all morning. She had thought she'd heard Ethan talking, but when she had called up no one answered. She'd gone back to cooking then, but that was over an hour before.

"We'll be there in like ten minutes. Aiden's not quiet awake yet," Danny said keeping his voice as natural as he could.

He had gotten a blow job while taking a satellite interview for a college rep that had been stuck because of flooding and decided to do it that way. Aiden and Ethan had been switching off and when he had cum he hadn't even hiccupped as he emptied in their mouths. They had taught him so well that it wasn't funny at how good he could take it and talk now.

Ethan rammed into Aiden causing him to shout pulling his mouth free when his prostate was struck. "I'm awake," Ethan said pretending to be Aiden since his brother couldn't form words at the moment. "He knocked me out of bed," he hid his laugh against Aiden's neck as Aiden bit back into his hand.

Danny's mom shook her head, "I didn't want you to hurt him just wake him up," she said before going back downstairs ignoring the next sound she heard. She figured that Aiden was getting payback on the one that shoved him out of bed.

Danny thrust forward nailing Aiden this time the last of his cum mixing with Ethan's coating Aiden's channel. "You can let go of Ethan's hand now," he said nipping at Aiden's neck pulling Ethan's hand away replacing it with his mouth. He kissed Aiden like they had been fucking him fast and dirty. His tongue moving over the roof of Aiden's mouth before he sucked at Aiden's tongue.

"Damn that was close," Ethan chuckled sliding free of Aiden watching the cum leak out of his brother as Danny and Aiden continued kissing. He lifted Aiden up pulling Danny's cock free as well. He got off the bed going to Danny's desk taking the plug that was on it they had used days before. He sucked it for a moment before sliding it into Aiden sealing his leaking hole so no more cum could flood out.

Danny flipped Aiden over once he was sealed with their cum. "Just think you didn't have to have this," he smiled holding up the gag that was beside Aiden. "Now lets see if we can get you both to sit through lunch with plugs and keep quiet," he grinned moving quicker than the twins thought was natural bending Ethan over the bed thrusting his tongue into Ethan's hole without warning.

Ethan shouted into the comforter from the surprise of Danny's tongue filling him. Aiden laughed but got the second plug from the desk kneeling beside Danny. "Let me," Aiden requested after a few more thrusts of Danny's tongue. He moved in giving Ethan the same treatment with his own mouth. Danny took the plug sucking on it watching Aiden being a little more aggressive by biting and nipping at Ethan's ass than he had.

Danny moaned watching Aiden while running his hand over Ethan's back down to his ass slapping it hard. Ethan rutted against the bed almost sobbing as Aiden switched with Danny again. Danny went slow teasing Ethan letting him calm down with Aiden using his hand to tease his brother before slapping his ass too.

They switched off twice more until Ethan came gripping the comforter wanting to hump the bed, but Danny and Aiden had him in a firm grip as Danny pushed the plug into Ethan's ass. Aiden pulled his twin to his feet sucking the cum from Ethan's cock before letting Danny have a turn. They were taking turns again not wanting to stop. Ethan bit down on his bottom lip eyes turning bright red cumming with his cock in Danny's mouth then Aiden had his share. Ethan felt his legs buckling, but they held him up while Danny swallowed him whole again.

Aiden smiled seeing the paddle that had been dropped on the floor the night before. He got Ethan turned slightly and smacked the wooden paddle against Ethan's ass right across both his cheeks. Ethan's eyes flew open almost shouting at the mix of pleasure and pain. Danny laughed around Ethan's cock holding Ethan still knowing that Aiden wouldn't stop at one. Ethan whimpered trying to keep his self quiet. Aiden massaged Ethan's cheeks from the stink before he brought it down a second time. Sitting was going be little difficult, but he didn't care as he came shooting his load into Danny's mouth as Aiden claimed his.

 **~EDA ADE DEA~**

Danny made it downstairs with Aiden sitting down at the table since his mom had shown back up telling them they'd be in separate rooms if they didn't stop and come eat. Danny had answered this time since neither twin could form words after what he had been doing and the twins too.

"Ethan will be here soon. He's trying to find his boots," Danny said hoping it would give Ethan enough time because they hadn't stopped with sucking Ethan off. He'd pulled the plug from Ethan's ass thrusting in four times before Aiden did the same. They had planned on both, but that was when Danny's mom got to the door again. Aiden had barely got the plug back in Ethan before she opened the door not caring what they were doing. He had moved away from Ethan's ass just in time.

"His boots are at the door. Now if you would have said he needed a few because you couldn't resist I might have bought that," Sabrina said giving Danny and Aiden a look. "Now, you two can go the next week without," She added knowing which one was Aiden and which was Ethan now. She told them that too which seemed to surprise the two in front of her.

"Mom," Danny started, but he sighed knowing she wasn't going to cave. "Does that mean I can still with Aiden?" he hide his smile easily he was learning from the twins. He knew how to pleasure Ethan without having sex with him. He could fuck Aiden and Ethan would feel every single thing he was doing.

"No, no sex for a week," Danny's dad said, "It's not going to hurt to wait you've done plenty up there now," he gave the two at the table a look then Ethan who finally came into the kitchen. "Think of it as you three being grounded and the door stays open or they'll be in the guest room,"

"So Danny can't do us for the next week?" Ethan asked trying to find a loop hole because if it was said that Danny couldn't do them, then they could be the ones doing Danny. It would be a win win.

Danny knew what Ethan was trying to do and used his cup to hide his smile. He could at least watch Ethan and Aiden if his parents said no to what Ethan was asking. Watching Ethan and Aiden for an entire week would still be good. He could jack his self off while they had fun together.

"No sex with you two and him or our son and you two," Sabrina said and with those words the conversation was over. However, she hadn't said the twins couldn't do each other because she didn't even know they were having sex with each other.

Danny knew it was going to be a long week without getting to have sex with his boyfriends. He just hoped that Ethan and Aiden would somehow find a way around it. There was no way they could all last again. Aiden had about gone nuts when he'd punished him and they had just gotten back to sex the day before from that.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I wrote this out back in March and have been editing it ever since. I figured it was about time I posted it. Hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos.**


End file.
